


Why Not Take A Chance?

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: When Sanzo is in need of some help an issue of his he goes to Hakkai for some help which leads them to both to talking about how they feel when it comes to their other long time companions.





	Why Not Take A Chance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone what's up? -Waves-
> 
> So this is my second fanfic on this site and I had this idea stuck in my head for a few days. A friend of mine has gotten me into this Anime and I really do enjoy it!
> 
> Anyway this is my second time writing an Anime fanfic and first time with Saiyuki. 
> 
> So I was a bit nervous as I attempted this because when I write characters for the first time I worry about getting them right. I think it turned out pretty well though considering- 
> 
> So yeah enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism is always welcome~! 
> 
> Also if you're interested in more of my work which I have on Fanfiction.net you can find me by the name RexieCakes.
> 
> \-------------------

Sanzo sighed as he sat outside of house he now shared with his three companions since their journey had ended. He didn't know how they all made it out alive in the end, but he was glad they did.

Looking up at the night sky the Monk wondered if this was such a good idea after all? He had asked Hakkai to talk outside since Gojyo and Goku were asleep already and he need advice. Much to Sanzo's surprise his friend had responded with saying he needed someone to talk to as well about something, so this was perfect.

Suddenly, Sanzo heard the front door open and close softly. "Hey, sorry about the wait. I had to use the bathroom," Hakkai said, sitting down next to his friend. "It's fine," Sanzo replied, not really sure how to start this conversation. "So what's going on? Hakkai asked.

"I... I'm in love... At least I think I am?" Sanzo responded. Hakkai looked at Sanzo for a second before smiling gently before speaking. "It's Goku isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Sanzo nodded. "It's not hard to see, Sanzo. The way you care about him, look at him. I figured it out a long time ago to be honest," Hakkai said.

"What should I do though, Hakkai? I think I'm in love with that Monkey and I want to find out for sure..." Sanzo said. "Then talk to him. Tell Goku everything you feel about him and go from there," Hakkai responded.

"I'm honestly scared... What if he doesn't feel the same and starts to think I may jump him or something? He's been by my side for so long... Can I really risk losing that?" Sanzo replied. "You won't know if you don't try... And who knows? He could very well feel the same for you, but hasn't said anything out of fear that he'll upset you somehow," Hakkai pointed out.

"You're right. I'll have to take a chance..." Sanzo nodded. "Thanks for the talk. So what did you need help with?"

"... My Crush on Gojyo," Hakkai mumbled softly. "Just do what you told me to do then!" Sanzo said. "Tell him and go from there,"

"Only if you promise to talk to Goku tomorrow morning around the same time I talk to Gojyo," Hakkai replied. "Fine..." Sanzo groaned.

"Good. Now let's both get to bed, yeah? I think we could both use some sleep before morning..." Hakkai said. Sanzo nodded in agreement and then followed his friend inside. Then they settled down in their rooms to go to sleep nervous feelings ran through the both of them.

* * *

 

Sanzo woke up the next morning and felt as if he was going to be hunted down. Sighing, the monk got up and got dressed, then went out to the kitchen were Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku were all sitting around the table.

"Good morning, Sanzo!" Goku greeted. "Morning, Stupid Monkey," Sanzo replied, as he took a seat.

During breakfast Sanzo couldn't stop glancing at his companion who luckily didn't notice as he devoured his food. Sanzo took a deep breath when all the plates were cleared from the table a little later on. "Hey, Monkey! Come on outside with me," Sanzo said. "Okay, Sanzo!" Guko replied, as he followed the older man. Hakkai smiled as his two friends walked off together, before turning to Gojyo to start his confession.

"So what are we doing out here, Sanzo?" Goku asked, as he sat down beside the older man. "We're out here because... Because I think I'm in love with you and I needed to tell you... I care for our friends yes... But with you it's so different. I always want to be by you if I can... Always want to keep you safe and make sure you're okay. I don't know if you feel the same... But if you do maybe we could give us a go..." Sanzo replied. He looked over at the smaller man who looked shocked for only a moment before smiling and pouncing onto Sanzo. "I do feel the same.I was just so afraid to say anything. But yes Sanzo I'd love to give this dating a try!" Goku said.

Sanzo smiled and hugged his Monkey close. "I'm glad you want this too," Sanzo responded, as he breathed a sigh of relief Then both men broke apart and went back into the house. There the new couple saw Hakkai and Gojyo sharing a kiss. "I knew you guys would get together!" Gojyo cheered. "Yay we're all paired up in this house now!"

"Oh knock it off you, Monkey! You interrupted our make ou-Wait... DID YOU AND SANZO JUST GET TOGETHER!? I KNEW IT! I SHIP YOU GUYS SO HARD!" Gojyo barked. "DON'T SHIP US YOU WATER SPRITE!" Goku yelled as he and Gojyo kept on bickering. "Well it seems everything worked out, yeah?" Hakkai asked. "Yeah," Sanzo nodded. "It sure did,"


End file.
